Snapshots
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: A series of high school moments between Seth, and the love of his life, Alicia. spin-off from the Blackwater fic, Obsessed, as well as Sudden Misery.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is an idea from one of my favorite readers, Believinginmenow. I'm deciding to make this into a two-shot, featuring scenes of 'firsts' with Seth and Alicia in their high school days. :D This story also features Leah and Jacob, connected from my other story, Obsessed! **

**To the people who were fans of Sudden Misery, or even if you're 100% new to the thought of Seth and Alicia, I hope you enjoy! (:**

Seth cringed as he watched Leah and Jacob make out on the locker beside his. It was only the first week of school, yet they were already voted the couple of the year. They had been dating since the beginning of time, and nothing could break them apart. Not that Seth _wanted _to; it just grossed him out to see his older sister in heat. Even though he was 16 and Leah was only 18, that two year gap held dozens of experiences for Leah that Seth wouldn't even _think_ to have any idea about.

"Could you guys find somewhere else to openly express you PDA?" Seth asked, switching out his History book for his English folder. Leah chuckled and pecked Jacob once more before grabbing her bag from the ground.

"Such a crybaby," she joked, pecking Seth's cheek. He wiped away her lip gloss and rolled his eyes as she trotted away. Jacob nudged his shoulder, turning toward his own locker.

"When you're a Senior like us, you'll be doing the same thing," Jacob encouraged, searching through his messy locker.

"Making out in front of the entire hallway," Seth said, sitting on the thought. Jacob raised his eyebrows before his attention went to something else. His lips parted, and his pupils widened.

"I've always wanted a black girlfriend," Jacob said in awe. Seth followed his gaze until he laid eyes on one of the most gorgeous human beings that he had ever set eyes on.

She was crouching down by a locker a few feet away from them, her long legs shining marvelously. She had a beautiful caramel skin tone, with a curvaceous body that girls would _kill_ for. She turned her head in their direction briefly, smiling a bit when she caught sight of the love stricken guys. She turned back toward her locker, and Seth swallowed thickly.

Those _eyes_. Those _lips_. That _smile. _She was so _beautiful_; that's the only way Seth could describe her. Jacob snapped his fingers, and Seth felt as if he had been pulled out of a daydream. He cleared his throat and slammed his locker shut. Jacob was eying him with mischief, a cunning smirk on his face.

"_No way_. She'd never even look _twice_ at me," Seth said, making a move to head toward his next class. Jacob stopped him, giving him a questioning stare.

"Seriously? Seth, you're not as awkward looking as you think you are. You didn't think that I noticed those girls checking you out?" Jacob asked, chuckling under his breath. Seth narrowed his eyes.

"Really? When?" he wondered. Jacob groaned before his eyes widened again.

"Dude, she's coming this way," he said in a hurry.

"What am I supposed to-

"Just turn around-

"Jake, she's not gonna-

"Just turn the fuck around-

Seth turned on his heel, watching as she made her way toward them. Her eyes lingered on Seth, a smirk gracing her full, pink lips. As he smiled back, he felt his dimples pop out. As she passed them, Seth could smell the scent of her delicious perfume.

"Now, was that so hard?" Jacob asked as Seth turned back to face him. Seth couldn't wipe the smile off of his face even if he wanted to.

"It felt like some shit from a movie," he admitted, laughing shortly afterward. "Gorgeous girl whom I've never seen before happens to smile at me as she passes by, we have sex a few times, she falls in love and boom! We're married with kids." Jacob cocked his head to the side as the bell sounded above them.

"Right," he said, dragging the word out. He patted Seth on his shoulder and hurried to his next class. Seth did the same, knowing that his English teacher would kill him if he was late for class again.

…

Seth sat next to the most annoying son a bitch in the classroom, Hector Lopez. He was going on and on about how he won the argument in Debate Class against Seth on the first day of school. Seth wished that he cared about it, but he couldn't find it in him to.

Suddenly, the same scent of perfume that Seth smelled only an hour earlier came drifting back into his nostrils. He looked over at Hector, and noticed the admiration in his eyes. He looked in front of him, and saw the same gorgeous female standing over by Lois, who happened to be Hector's girlfriend.

Lois was eyeing her with envy, but attempting to play it off. She was showing her the schedule for cheerleading tryouts, sizing her up as she spoke.

"Great! I did a lot of cheerleading at my old school; I'm pretty excited about it this year," the girl said, smiling widely.

_Mmm._ Her _voice_.

"Alright, I'll see you at tryouts… what'd you say your name was again?" Lois asked, causing one of her friends to snicker. The girl narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Alicia," she said, smiling a bit. "And you said yours was… uh… Luis?"

Seth laughed out, causing Alicia, Hector and Lois to look in his direction. Alicia grinned, while Hector and Lois glared. His face burned with embarrassment as he turned away from them.

"It's Lois," she whispered, an ounce of hatred in her eyes. Alicia nodded, and shrugged.

"Oops," she said, turning away from her. Alicia locked eyes with Seth, whose face was still beet red.

"And you are?" she asked softly.

"Uh, I'm Seth," he managed to get out. He wasn't exactly a pro at talking to girls. She nodded slowly, smirking lightly.

"That's cute," she responded, causing his face to drain all color. Did she just _compliment _him?

"Thanks," he breathed, lending his hand out. He prayed that his hands weren't sweaty. "It's nice to meet you, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, too," she responded. She took a seat in the desk in front of his, much to his approval. Hector was eying him suspiciously, but didn't comment on it. Seth couldn't keep himself from laughing under his breath.

…

_**A week later**_

"Seth has a girlfriend?" Leah asked, as her, Jacob and Seth walked with their trays to the lunch table. Seth rolled his eyes as he sat down across from the two.

"No," he said, groaning afterwards. Jacob laughed as he opened his carton of milk.

"He has a simultaneous crush," Jacob corrected.

"It's not simultaneous," Seth complained, digging into his fruit cup. Leah narrowed her eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" she wondered. Seth shrugged his shoulders, avoiding eye contact.

"She's been sitting in front of me for a week now, and we've barely exchanged five words. All she does is smile at me with those sexy dimples," he said, his face burning at the mention of her dimples; they were even deeper than his.

"Maybe she's waiting on _you _to say something to _her?_" Leah said, as if it were obvious. Seth sighed heavily, his eyes shifting through the cafeteria. He looked over at the salad bar, and rested his eyes on Alicia; she was debating on whether or not she wanted something from the table.

"There she is," Seth said quietly, watching as Jacob and Leah looked in her direction. Leah smiled cheekily, tossing her apple at Seth's chest.

"She's pretty! If you don't ask her out soon, you'll lose your chance," she warned. Seth groaned again, louder this time.

"So you suggest that I just go up to her and say 'hey, I sit behind you in class. Wanna go out?'" he asked. Jacob and Leah looked to each other before nodding.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jacob said, devouring his burger. "Unless, you know, you don't have it in you."

"Oh, don't tease him," Leah said, pushing his shoulder. "You know he's way too scared to even approach a pretty girl."

In a way, Leah was teasing him as well. Seth didn't like the thought of being the target of a joke, so he stood to his feet.

"Oh, really?" he threatened, glancing in Alicia's direction; she was currently paying for her salad. Leah and Jacob smirked at him, knowing in their hearts that he was bluffing.

"Oh, sit down," Leah said, dismissing him. She turned to Jacob, starting a new conversation. Seth mustered up all of his confidence before striding toward Alicia. Leah and Jacob turned to him, shocked at what he was about to do.

"Here goes nothing," he mumbled before coming up to stand behind her. He swallowed thickly before tapping her shoulder. She turned around to face him, a light smile forming on her face.

"Oh, hey," she greeted, turning around swiftly to give the lunch lady her money. Seth took a deep breath before she turned back around to face him.

"Hey," he responded, licking his dry lips. "Look, I was wondering if… you know… you'd like to, uh, you know-

"Go out?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No," he said quickly, causing her to narrow her eyes. He cursed himself mentally. "I mean, yeah, of course. Sure! I'd love to."

She giggled lightly, playing with the ends of her long hair.

"It's a date then," she winked, turning to walk away from him. His lips parted, and his eyes widened a bit. Had he heard her right?

"Woah," he breathed, making his way over to the lunch table. Jacob and Leah were eying him with curiosity as he sat across from them.

"I know rejection hurts," Leah began, her face full of sympathy.

"She didn't reject me," Seth quickly interrupted. Leah's face lit up as she slapped Jacob's arm excitedly. He glared over at her, finishing his milk.

"She didn't?" she asked, her voice full of surprise; it was beginning to annoy Seth.

"No, she didn't. Her exact words were _it's a date, then._ I take that as a yes," he said matter-of-factly.

"That's so cute. Congrats," she said, finally digging into her food. Jacob made thrusts into the air, causing Seth to widen his eyes. He shook his head quickly, gagging internally at the possibility of him doing that to his sister. He had _no _idea.

…

_**Date Night**_

_**Destination: the movies**_

Seth and Alicia walked through the double doors of the cinema, glancing around at the animated lights that decorated the building. The scent of butter and cotton candy tickled their taste buds as they headed for the concession stand.

"What would you like to watch?" Seth asked, turning to face her. She shrugged as she browsed the pictures on the wall.

"Something scary," she finally said, her eyes resting on his nervous face. She smiled a bit and nudged his shoulder with her own. "Think you'll be able to protect me?"

"The question is, can you protect _me_?" he responded. She laughed loudly, yet he was being completely serious; scary movies weren't exactly his favorite.

"Let's make a deal. I'll hold you if you hold me," she said, stopping in front of the popcorn machine. Seth smirked, holding his hand out.

"Deal," he agreed, staring into her chestnut eyes. She shook hands with him, blushing at the contact. He sighed heavily, dreading the fact that he'd have to pull his hand away soon.

"Would you two like butter on your popcorn?" the impatient man asked, staring at the two with a bewildered look. Alicia quickly pulled her hand away and glanced at the menu.

"Uh, yeah, sure," she said, looking to Seth for assurance. He nodded, giving her a slight wink. She blushed, turning away from him.

"What size?" he asked, watching the two silently flirt in front of him.

"Large," Seth responded, ripping out his wallet. He borrowed thirty dollars from his mom, making sure that Alicia wouldn't have to spend a dime. "Throw in two sodas."

"Or one," she quickly interjected, turning to face him. "I don't mind sharing," she said, whispering the last part. Seth's ears turned pink as he fought the blush soaring up his neck.

"Which is it?" the guy asked, sighing quietly. Seth gave him a side glance, raising his eyebrows.

"You heard what she said," returning the attitude. "Give us a large Sprite."

"That'll be 7 dollars and 23 cents, sir," he said, ringing everything up. Seth tossed 8 dollars onto the counter, glaring at the impatient employee.

"Keep the change," he said, reaching for the popcorn and soda that one of the other employees sat on the counter. Seth and Alicia walked off, heading for the ticket booth.

"So, horror movie it is?" Seth asked, hoping that she'd say no. she nodded enthusiastically, crushing his hopes. He smiled anyway, and paid for two tickets to the scariest movie that the theater was showing.

_It's definitely worth it, _Seth thought.

…

_**Two weeks later**_

After a first date full of innocent cuddling and food sharing, Seth mustered up enough confidence to ask her on _more _dates. It wasn't anything serious yet—they hadn't even kissed, but Seth was hoping to change that.

The two of them sat in the library during study hall, her feet propped on his lap. She was browsing through a cheerleading catalog, excited at the fact that she had made the team. Much to her enthusiasm, she was also the captain. The best part about it was the look on Lois' face when she was deemed _Co-Captain_, while Alicia was deemed _Captain._

"Hey, Alicia," Seth said, grasping her attention. She looked over at him, serenity on her face.

"Yes?" she asked. He licked his lips and sat up straighter.

"Tell me something about you that I don't know," he encouraged, caressing her exposed legs; she had worn white shorts and a black tank top to school that day. She racked her brain for something interesting, before sitting up as well.

"When I was about ten years old, I witnessed a murder," she said, causing Seth to widen his eyes.

"What?" he asked, caught off guard by her response. She nodded slowly, shrugging her shoulders.

"It wasn't that graphic, it was just scary. I was on the school bus, singing songs with my best friend like we always did. The bus driver stopped at a red light, and some creepy dude began crossing the street, screaming that the world was ending. He was causing traffic to build, so someone got irritated and ran him over," she explained. Seth swallowed, perplexed at the information.

"That had to be traumatizing," he said, enjoying the feel of her smooth legs. "I mean, you were super young."

"I cried," she admitted. "We all did. But the bus driver told us something that made us calm down, and we didn't really think much about it after that."

Seth nodded, gazing at her sympathetically. She laughed and moved to sit on his lap. A few students looked in their direction, but neither one of them cared.

"Your turn. Tell me something about you that I don't know," she said, reminding him of why he had asked her that question in the first place. He wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled.

"I've never had a girlfriend before," he blurted out, causing her to raise her eyebrows. He thought that maybe she'd laugh, but she simply smiled warmly.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded, taking a deep breath. She trailed a finger down his cheek, her face turning a dark shade of red. "That's really sweet," she whispered, staring into his eyes.

"You really think so? Most people would find that hilarious," he admitted, thinking back on what some of his friends would say when they were teasing him. She shook her head and leaned her forehead against his shoulder.

"No, I mean it. It's _surprising_, but that's only because you're so adorable. And you're truly an amazing guy," she told him, a softness to her tone. He used his finger to tilt her chin up so that they were face to face. She gave him a curious glance before he moved his face toward hers. She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against his. She sighed into the kiss, noting how subtle yet sturdy his lips were. Once his excitement had calmed down, he began moving his lips over hers. Their faces rotated around each others, finding a comfortable position for the both of them. He listened as their lips slowly smacked against each others, fascinated at the unique, yet incredible feeling.

He pulled away reluctantly, smirking at the blush that was evident on her gorgeous face. She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend, Alicia?" he asked, looking far into her pristine eyes.

"I'd love to," she whispered back, leaning in for another kiss.

Seth couldn't have been happier that he waited so long to have his first girlfriend; the girl he had now was definitely something to feel warm about.

…

_**Five months later**_

_**Christmas Time**_

Christmas was less than a week away, and snow _covered _Seattle. The Cheerleaders and Football players were hosting a parade, which meant that Jacob and Alicia would be apart of it.

Leah and Seth cozied up on the sidelines with everyone else, mugs of hot coffee hugged to their chests. Seth was envious of the large blanket that she had wrapped around her.

"Why didn't you cheer this year?" he wondered, remembering the fact that she had cheered for three years straight.

"Because," she began, her teeth chattering. "We'd have to do_ that_." She motioned toward the shivering cheerleaders, dressed in their long sleeved tops and uniformed skirts. They looked gorgeous; gorgeously _cold_. The only one that Seth was really focused on was Alicia, who was doing a stretch with one of her friends. Each of them wore Santa Hats on their heads to celebrate the occasion.

Alicia looked in Seth's direction, and did a cute little wave. He waved back, excited about her performance.

Leah searched around for Jacob in the huge clutter of football players, and grinned when she saw him downing some Gatorade from the jug. He sat the cup down and roamed the audience until he laid eyes on Leah and Seth. He winked at her, and she winked back. Seth didn't even want to _know_ what was going through their minds.

The thing that Seth was most excited about was what he had planned for tonight. Their relationship was going great, and her birthday was coming up. Alicia was older than him by a few months, which was attractive to him for some reason.

The most that they had ever done was grope each other through lustful make-outs, as well as engage in occasional oral sex, but he couldn't help his urge to move forward. He asked her how she felt about it, and she couldn't agree more.

They were both virgins, which made them closer in a way. Alicia was more experienced than he was when it came to dating and relationships, but she'd never allowed herself to go far with a guy. The thing that separated them from Seth was the fact that she actually _loved _him, and he loved her. They were both sure of it.

Jacob led him through all of the basics, and even loaned him a few condoms to help save an awkward trip to the store.

His mind was clouded with exhilaration as he watched his girlfriend dance around on the blue mat, showing just how flexible her stunning body was.

"I heard you're getting it in tonight," Leah whispered, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned to her with alarmed eyes, cursing Jacob in his head. He swallowed, and turned his attention back to Alicia.

"Jacob told you," he said as more of a statement than a question. She chuckled and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"He already gave you the talk, didn't he? Ease in slow, make sure she's okay, yadda yadda?" she asked. He groaned, and nodded once. "Good, now I don't have to do it. Just, be safe, and have fun."

"Thanks for the advice, Leah," he said monotonously.

"No problem," she chirped, wrapping her arm tightly around his neck. "Geez, I can't believe that my little brother is gonna fuck someone tonight."

"Shut up, Leah," he grumbled, removing her arm from around his neck. She couldn't help the laughter that she felt making its way out.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her face red from holding in her laughter. "If it helps, Jake and I are having sex tonight too." Seth stood to his feet, bringing his hot chocolate with him.

"No," he said, turning to his sister. "It doesn't help." He walked away without a word more, listening as she began to have a crow fit behind him. He stood off on the edge as Alicia finished up her performance.

Man, she was so_ beautiful_. He couldn't wait to show her how much he truly cared about her.

…

_**2 hours later**_

_**Destination: Seth's bedroom**_

After heading straight to his place after the parade, they talked a bit with Sue before _heading off to bed. _Sue was a lenient mother, so she allowed Jacob and Alicia to spend the night around the house on a few occasions. Did she know what they were truly up to in the wee hours of the night? Probably not in Seth's case, but you couldn't really put much past Jacob and Leah.

Seth devoured Alicia's lips, slipping his hand under her uniformed top. It fit tight against her body, so his fingers barely had enough room to roam around. She felt him struggling, so she took the liberty of ripping the shirt over her head.

She brought his lips back down to her own, slipping her fingers through his slick hair. He let out a pleasure filled grunt and reached up to fondle her breasts. She showed him how to remove a bra, so he didn't waste any time in ripping it off of her. She gasped lightly as he began trailing kisses down her neck.

She pressed her lips to his forehead, running her fingers over the soft skin on his back. He had to admit that he was pretty muscular, so she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

He kissed her quickly before lowering himself to her creamy stomach; she had a belly button piercing that mesmerized him. He placed long, slow kisses over her stomach before dropping down lower. He tugged her skirt down, pulling it from around her ankles. She had on some black, laced panties that were begging to be removed. She looked down at him, a look of pure yearn in her angelic eyes. He kissed her inner thigh before yanking the garment from her body. He was so hypnotized by her wonderful body that he couldn't think straight.

He trailed his tongue along her center, listening as she let out soft, quiet moans; she couldn't be too loud or Sue would hear them. He had done this a few times before, and he felt that he was getting quite good at it.

After making her body tremble with gratification, he slid his way back to her face. She gave him a flushed smile, kissing him slowly. She reached her hands down, running her fingers along his crotch through his sweatpants.

A strangled groan escaped his lips, vibrating into the kiss. He kicked his sweats off of his legs, breaking the kiss to tug his boxers down as well. He was ready for what was to come.

He brought his lips back to hers as she spread her legs apart even farther. He blindly felt around for the condom that he had set on the bedside dresser, grabbing hold of it.

He allowed the heated kiss to last for a few more minutes before their bodies began to protest from the lack of movement. He stared down at her, pecking her forehead.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, watching her eyes closely. She nodded quickly, placing a kiss to his shoulder.

"Yes," she breathed, her hips jerking up in response. Seth ripped the condom open, much like Jacob showed him, and eased it onto his length.

"Okay," he panted, angling it at her center. "I love you."

"I love you too," she moaned as he slowly eased into her. She let out a muffled cry, digging her nails into his waist. He winced from the pressure, but moaned at the tremendous feeling that he was currently experiencing. She was so _warm. _And _tight._

She began to breathe heavily, squirming beneath him; her hold on him grew greater and greater as the seconds passed. She threw her head back, taking a deep lungful of air; she was trying to get used to being stretched this way.

Seth tilted his head back to look at her face, frowning from the amount of pain that was written all over it. Seth was a bit large, and since she was a virgin, it was probably a bit much for her.

Alicia opened her eyes, and Seth noticed the unshed tears that were pooling her vision. He kissed her cheek, swallowing nervously.

"We don't have to do this, Alicia," he pleaded, even though his body was telling him otherwise. She shook her head quickly, smiling through her tears.

"No," she said, pressing her lips against his briefly. "I wanna do this." He watched as she closed her eyes again, moving her hips against his once. She let out a shaky moan, tilting her head back even more. He couldn't tell whether it was from pain or pleasure, so he stayed still.

She took a few more minutes to get comfortable before opening her eyes. She looked much calmer than she did before.

"Okay," she let out, a smile on her face. "You can start moving."

He swore on his life that he had _never_ felt anything better than that.

…

_**A month later**_

After that night, Seth and Alicia couldn't get enough of each other. It wasn't the sex that they were addicted to, even though it was tremendous; it was the fact that they were with each other in such an intimate way.

They were doing well with condoms, until the actual night of Alicia's birthday. They were in her room, kissing, sucking and feeling all over each other's bodies before the realization dawned on them; they didn't have a condom.

"Um," she breathed, her body aching for him to be buried deep inside of her. "I've heard that if you pull out before, you know, everything will be okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked, even though that was good enough for him.

"Yeah," she told him, running her fingers along his chest. She didn't have to argue her case any further after that.

Talk about the best sex _ever_.

Well, until Alicia began missing periods, and complaining of a stomachache.

Talk about worst _judgment _ever.

**Author's Note: What'd you guys think of the first chapter? Enjoying Seth and Alicia's relationship? (: let me know in your reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Glad you guys are enjoying it so far! I was thinking of adding ONE more chapter after this one, so it'll be a three-shot! (:**

**Btw, if you don't know what Alicia looks like, search up 'Kiersey Clemons'. (:**

"Is it ready yet?"

"No, Seth. I just peed on it a few seconds ago."

"Well, how long is going to take?"

"Didn't the box say five minutes?"

"Screw the box… how many minutes have passed, now?"

"I'm already nervous and you're just making it worse!"

Seth paced the tiny bathroom as Alicia rocked back and forth on the counter. The pregnancy test was in her trembling hands, waiting to show her what her fate was going to be.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, halting his pacing. She looked up at him, a distraught look on her angelic face.

"I just," she began, struggling to find the right words to say. She bit down on her lip and sniffed. "I just don't know what I'll do if I'm_ pregnant_." Hearing her say the words aloud made his stomach twist into knots. Seth imagined himself becoming a father at 17, and it made him shudder; _how_ could he possibly do it?

He reached for her hand, caressing it lightly. He pressed his lips against her forehead, closing his eyes. He loved Alicia, and if it turned out that she _was _pregnant, he wouldn't hesitate in being there for her through all of it.

Agonizingly long minutes had passed, and it was time for them to look at the test. Alicia sighed heavily before holding up the stick. Her breath hitched and her bottom lip began to quiver. Seth watched as thick tears welled in her chestnut eyes, and he _knew_ what the results were; she was pregnant.

"Oh my God," she whispered, the test falling from her hands. "This is my entire fault. If I hadn't insisted on us having sex without the condom-

"Alicia, it's not your fault," he interrupted, his face turning red. He didn't know _how _to feel; his life had just changed in so many ways.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, covering her face with her hands. Her body began to shudder as she cried even harder. Seth moved so that he was impossibly close to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her hands clung to his shoulders as she buried her head in his chest.

"I love you, okay?" he whispered, sighing into her hair. His hands trailed up and down her back as he listened to her silent sobs.

"Please don't leave," she whispered after a few minutes. Seth froze, and pulled back to look at her. Her sobs had let up, and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked genuinely worried.

"I'd _never_," he whispered, trailing his hand down her fragile face. "Alicia, I _love_ you. I know we're young but I want to spend my _life_ with you. I'd never leave you, especially not now. We're in this together, and I'm here for you… and our baby." At the mention of those words, her face lit up a bit. She placed her hands on his waist and leaned into him.

"I love you too," she whispered, a smile finding its way to her lips. "You really mean that? About wanting to spend your life with me?"

He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. She leaned into him even more, getting lost in the kiss. He broke it with reluctance, staring back at her with assurance.

"I mean every word," he told her. She smiled sadly, kissing him once more.

"I feel the same way," she said, reaching for both of his hands. He smirked down at her, intertwining their trembling hands.

He kissed her again, this time with urgency. He needed her to know that no matter what, everything was going to be okay.

…

Weeks had passed since they found out about Alicia's pregnancy, but they were entirely too nervous to tell anyone else. Alicia's sister, Tiffany, had a child of her own, so she considered telling her in the beginning. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the fact that Tiffany was 22, and her child was barely one. It was better than a 17 year old cheerleader getting knocked up months after she lost her virginity.

The only thing that brought light to this situation was the fact that she was enduring it with Seth. She never imagined that she'd meet a guy that cared for her as much as he did. She never thought that she'd meet a guy that _she _cared for as much as she did.

Seth concluded that they'd tell Leah and Jacob, and go from there. Alicia couldn't help but agree because she trusted the both of them.

They sat in the living room of the Clearwater house, munching on chips and watching a movie on BET. Leah was completely into the movie, slapping Jacob's shoulder every time something happened. Seth didn't want him to end up with a bruise, so he turned the TV off. She looked to him with daggers in her eyes, raising her eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Seth looked to Alicia, who had a tense look on her face.

"We have to tell you something," he began, looking between Jacob and Leah. Leah straightened up in her seat and nodded.

"Okay… what is it?" she wondered. Jacob looked just as curious as she did. Alicia tugged at her bottom lip, watching as Seth's face turned a dark shade of red.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, avoiding eye contact with the three of them. The room was silent as the news kicked in. She finally managed to look up at Jacob and Leah and she wished that she hadn't; they looked dumbfounded.

"What?" Leah asked, her eyes wide with shock. She looked to her younger brother, who was struggling to keep his composure.

"I'm pregnant," she said louder. She tucked her hair behind her ear and sighed heavily. "I'm with child. I have a bun in the fucking oven."

"Like… you're gonna have a _baby_?" Jacob asked; he acted as if he didn't understand the concept. Alicia's patience was growing low, so she didn't respond.

"Yeah," Seth choked out, reaching for Alicia's hand. She looked over at him, frowning sadly.

"Are you guys going to keep it?" Leah wondered. She seemed genuinely worried, which eased some of Alicia's annoyance. She nodded, squeezing Seth's hand.

"Yeah, we are," she told them, watching as their facial expressions shifted. "We got ourselves into this situation; we might as well own up to it and take care of our responsibilities. I can't imagine giving my baby up for adoption, and abortion is _out_ of the question."

"Definitely," Seth agreed. Leah and Jacob took a few seconds to process everything before speaking up.

"Have you told anyone else?" Jacob asked, folding his hands together.

"You guys are the only ones we've told," Alicia whispered. "We want to tell our parents but… we don't know how."

"Believe it or not, telling Sue isn't going to be that bad. She had me and Seth at a young age, so she'll understand," Leah told her, causing some of Alicia's tension to ease up. Seth swallowed thickly, dreading the moment that he'd have to face his mother with news like this.

"Yeah, well, telling my mom is going to be a disaster. She pretty much flipped out when my sister told her she was pregnant, and she's an adult! Her problem was the fact that Tiffany isn't _married. _It doesn't make sense because Tiffany is still with Demetrius, the baby's father, and what she does with her life is her own decision," Alicia said, rising to her feet. She paced the room and willed herself not to cry.

"Alicia, you're a smart girl. You make good grades, you're captain of the cheerleading team, and you still manage to have time for a job. Your mom knows these things. Yeah, she might be upset, but ultimately, it's your life. There's not much she can do about it," Leah reasoned, frowning a bit.

Alicia looked over at Seth, who was giving her the same look of pity. Looking at him staring at her that way made her feel something at the pit of her stomach.

She came to the conclusion that she was done feeling sad about her pregnancy, because she didn't want her child to feel like he or she wasn't wanted. She was going to embrace this unexpected gift in her life, and she was going to start by telling her and Seth's parents.

…

Leah was right. Telling Sue _was_ the easy part. She cried for a bit, gave them some advice, and hugged Alicia for what felt like hours. She promised that she'd give her support, which was a big relief for her and Seth.

Telling Alicia's mother was a _completely _different story. She cried, blamed herself, as well as everyone else, before walking away from the situation altogether. Alicia knew that her mother would come around at some point, but it still hurt.

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and in those months, Alicia began to show. People began to talk around school, including the cheerleading team.

Alicia was well liked on the team, except for by Lois and her three followers. One day during practice, Lois decided to put Alicia on blast.

"Okay guys, let's run that routine one more time. The competition is coming up, and we have to be ready," Alicia said, sweat dripping from her forehead. She was one of the only cheerleaders in sweats and a T-shirt, while the rest of them had on short shorts and miniature tanks—clothes that she used to wear.

"Maybe you should sit down and rest," Lois said, bopping up to the front of the line where Alicia stood. Alicia turned to her with her brow raised, folding her arms.

"Excuse me?" Alicia asked. Lois snickered, followed by her airheaded friends.

"I'm just looking out for you. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, or the _baby,_ by working yourself too hard," she said, tilting her head to the side. Gasps and murmurs followed her statement, and Alicia went pale in the face. Her lips parted, and her knees threatened to give out.

"How did you-

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist, sweet heart. Your stomach looks like there's a television set jammed in there, and your face is turning into a round potato. Not to mention your extreme case of 'excuse me, I have to run to the restroom,' every single day? You're not fooling _anyone,_" she spat, causing some of the girls to giggle. Everyone else looked just as shocked as Alicia. Alicia swallowed thickly, the tears pooling her eyesight.

"That's none of your business," she whispered, her heart rate speeding up.

"Oh, I think it is. I think it's _all _of our business," Lois said, her voice getting louder and louder. "I think it's a disgrace to have a whore as a captain. That's setting a bad example for the team, right guys?"

Surprisingly, no one agreed. Lois looked around at all of the hate-filled stares that were pointed in her direction, and scoffed.

"First of all, _Lois_," Alicia began, taking a step toward her. "I'm not a whore. Okay, I'm pregnant. Are you happy? But do you remember Seth, my _boyfriend_? The _only _guy I've ever slept with? Yeah, I'm carrying _his _child. That doesn't mean that I'm not capable of leading this team. I'm three months, one week, and seven days. I'm healthy, my baby is healthy, and the two of us combined can do a three quarter front flip, any more questions?" she asked, causing a roar of claps and laughter. Lois went red in the face, crossing her arms.

"Like you'll last through the end of the year," she threatened.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. But for right now, let's run that routine _again_," she said, snapping her fingers. "Get back in position, _Luis_."

Without a word more, Lois retreated to her normal spot with anger written all over her face. Alicia honestly felt relieved that she didn't feel the need to hide her pregnancy from the team anymore, because now, the cat was out of the bag.

…

_**A Month Later**_

Seth's birthday had finally arrived, and he couldn't have been more excited. He was officially 17, which he felt was a huge step up from being 16.

Originally, he had planned on sneaking into a club with Jacob, Leah, Alicia and Tiffany, but considering their current circumstances, that didn't seem like such a fun idea to him anymore. He had decided that he wanted a quiet day away from school spent with Alicia.

Sue, Jacob, Leah and Alicia woke him up that morning and sung him happy birthday before Jacob and Leah went off to school, and Sue and Alicia cooked him his favorite breakfast—bacon, eggs, toast, sausage, and an omelet.

After Sue went off to work, it was just Seth and Alicia. He was sprawled across the couch on his stomach as she hovered over him; she was giving him a life changing massage. He sighed in content for the tenth time that day, causing Alicia to smile.

"I can't even begin to tell you how good this feels," he breathed as she rolled her knuckles over the tension that he felt in his lower back. "You should profession in this."

"I was honestly thinking about it," she admitted, moving to straddle his waist. She began karate chopping his back, causing his words to come out hilariously choppy.

"Can I get free massages?" he asked. She halted her movement and leaned down, pressing her lips to his ear.

"You can get the full package," she whispered with a seductive edge to her tone. His eyes shot open, and he couldn't help the redness that was creeping up his neck. He carefully flipped his body over, being sure to keep his girlfriend above him. His eyes locked with hers, a suggestive vibe lingering between the two.

"How about a test run?" he recommended. She giggled lightly, crushing her lips against his. She kissed him hungrily, anxious to show him how happy he made her feel. She reached her hand down and began trailing her fingers over his crotch, causing his body to stiffen beneath her. She pulled back, a smirk on her face.

It was rare, but they _did _have sex while she was pregnant. They were sure to be careful, and enjoyed the fact that they didn't have to have a condom in sight. Right about now felt like the perfect time to give that full body massage.

"I'll be right back," she said, moving to stand to her feet. He grabbed her hips, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Where are you going?" he asked; he was clearly too turned on to have to wait any longer. She laughed lightly and gave him a gentle peck.

"What good is a massage without the oils and whipped cream?" she whispered, winking. His jaw dropped, and suddenly, he was anxious to let her go.

"I see. Just… hurry back," he whispered, winking back.

Just because she was four months pregnant didn't mean that her sexual creativity had faltered, and Seth was thankful for that.

…

_**Two Months Later**_

"How did the ultrasound go?" Jacob asked, plopping down on the couch of the Clearwater house. Alicia was snacking on fruit and vegetables, curled up on the couch opposite of his.

"It was good. The baby is getting pretty big," Alicia said, smiling warmly. As time passed, she found herself getting more and more excited about the arrival of her and Seth's child.

"I can see that," he laughed, looking toward her belly. Alicia giggled and rested her hand over her rapidly growing bump.

"I think it's cute," Seth said, walking out into the living room. He had three water bottles in his hand, tossing one to Jacob.

"It is one of the cuter bumps. Some girls look like walking whales," Leah said, trailing after him. She had on shorts and a hoodie, ready for the Senior bonfire that night.

"Well, thank you," Alicia said, laughing shortly afterwards. Seth cuddled up beside her, causing her to sigh with content. She pressed her lips against his, tangling her fingers in his cropped hair. They heard the sound of a camera shudder, and pulled away from each other. Leah was standing there with her phone camera aimed at them.

"Awww, that's going on Instagram," she laughed. Jacob chuckled and stood to his feet, reaching for Leah's hand.

"We'll see you lovebirds later," he said, heading for the door.

"Don't eat too many s'mores, Jake. You know how you get when you eat too much chocolate," Seth warned, earning a laugh from both of the ladies.

"I'll keep him away from them," Leah winked, watching as Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"That's not fair," he groaned. She pulled him out the door, locking it after her. Seth looked over at Alicia, a smirk on his face.

"Where were we?" he asked, inching his face toward hers. She giggled and nudged her nose against his.

"I wanna show you something," she breathed, their lips seconds apart. His breath ghosted along her neck as he moved to kiss it.

"Show me," he whispered, pressing his lips against her warm skin. She let out a gasp of bliss, smiling to herself. She lifted up her shirt, exposing her gorgeous baby bump. Seth's eyes lit up as he laid eyes on it. She reached for his hands and rested them over her stomach.

"Wait for it," she whispered, anticipating the kick that her baby would give her; she could feel it. After a few seconds, Seth could feel something moving against his hand. He locked eyes with Alicia, a serene beam on his face.

"Wow," he breathed, feeling as the baby kicked once more. "I love that. Just knowing that _we _created this… I can't even describe it."

"I know what you mean," Alicia agreed, leaning up to press her lips against his forehead. After a few seconds of feeling mesmerized, his face shifted to an unreadable expression. It began to worry her. "Everything okay, baby?" she asked, trailing her fingers down the side of his face. He nodded, resting his hand over hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking about how badly I want to be a good father. I want to make our baby proud to call me his or her daddy. I want to make _you _proud," he told her, deep concern in his eyes. Alicia intertwined their hands, giving his a gentle squeeze.

"You're going to be an amazing father. I can't imagine anyone better," she promised, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life, and our baby is going to absolutely adore you. You have nothing to worry about. I promise."

Seth wrapped his long arms around her body, holding her close to him. He swore on his life that he had never felt anything better than having Alicia and their unborn child in his arms.

"I love you, Leesh. I really do," he told her, causing her to lift her head up. She began kissing her way around his face until she ended up at his lips; his soft, affectionate lips. She pulled back, a blush on her soft skin.

"I love you too," she whispered back, a glint in her eyes.

He held her for awhile until the both of them fell asleep on that couch, much like they always did with each other.

…

_**Three Months Later**_

The last week of school was approaching, and so was the due date for Alicia and Seth's baby. Alicia's stomach was just as big as the refrigerator, and she swore that she could feel the baby coming out of her every time she used the bathroom. It was only a matter of days before her water would break; they could feel it.

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Alicia's mother asked, handing her some fruit. Seth sat at the table swallowing down some pancakes.

"Yes, mom. It's the last week of school, also known as the best time of the whole year," she reasoned. She sat down next to Seth, resting her hand on her stomach.

"Alicia Knight, you are seconds from child birth. What are we supposed to do if you're stuck in the middle of the hallway and your water breaks?" her mother asked, crossing her arms.

"I'll be fine, mom. I promise," Alicia said, standing to her feet. She pecked her mother on the cheek, and hurried past her to get to the door. Alicia's mother was a very beautiful woman; most people compared her to Kerry Washington. She had this natural beauty about her that definitely rubbed off on her daughters.

"Thanks for the food, Mrs. Knight," Seth said, pecking her cheek. She smiled at him and gave him a hug. She was glad that Seth was the boy that her daughter had chosen, because he was a very special guy.

Seth grabbed the car keys and headed outside, walking Alicia to the car. She was honestly supposed to be at home resting, but she refused to stay home during the last week of school. After he got her settled in the car, he plopped in the front seat and headed toward the school.

He parked his car beside Jacob's and looked over to see him and Leah making out in his back seat. He cringed and looked over at Alicia, who was lost in thought. She had her hand over her stomach, a questionable look on her face.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked, resting his hand on her thigh. She looked up at him and took a minute before nodding.

"Yeah, I just… feel a little funny," she said, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll come over and help you out," he said, climbing out of the car. He walked over and knocked on Jacob's windows, tearing the two apart. They looked up at him and frowned before climbing out of the backseat.

"Cock blocker," Leah spat. Seth ignored her as he opened the door for Alicia. Her face was turning a dark shade of red as Seth helped her out of the car. Jacob and Leah gave her curious glances as she finally stood to her feet. She let out a pain-filled moan, grabbing for something to hold onto. Seth kept her steady, a frown on his face.

"Alicia?" he whispered. She gasped, and looked down at her feet; that's when the three of them noticed the wetness.

"Either I just peed myself, or I'm having this baby," she cried, struggling to hold herself up.

"Oh my God," Leah whispered, horror written all over her face.

"What do we do?" Jacob asked, panicking slightly.

"Um, uh, we gotta get to the hospital!" Seth said quickly, ushering Alicia back into the car. She began to breathe heavily, letting out another moan. "Just relax, Leesh. Everything's going to be okay."

"_Aagh!_" she cried, earning some stares from bystanders. Jacob and Leah hopped in the backseat while Seth hurried to the driver's side. Alicia was in labor, soon to have her and Seth's first child. They had absolutely _no _idea what awaited them.

…

Alicia let out horror-filled screams, clutching onto Seth and her mother's hands. This was her tenth hour in labor, and she could honestly say that she was exhausted and worn out—not to mention in a tremendous amount of pain. For a 17 year old, she never thought pain like this could exist.

"Come on; give me another _big_ push," the doctor instructed, looking up at her with urgent eyes. Alicia began to cry even harder, giving Seth's hand a massive squeeze.

"It _hurts!_" she cried, throwing her head back. "I can't; it hurts!"

"You can do this, baby. I'm right here, okay?" Seth cooed, pressing his lips to her drenched forehead. She looked into his eyes and mustered up enough energy to try again.

"Okay," she breathed, squeezing their hands once more. She pushed as hard as she could, a yelp following right after. Seth's eyes widened as he looked toward the doctor.

"I see the head! One more push, Alicia; you got this," the doctor encouraged. Alicia's heart was pounding rapidly and all she wanted was for this pain to be over. She felt her body drifting away, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. She wanted to hold her baby and thank God for the wonderful joy that he brought into her life, so she gave one more push. The only thing she heard before fading out was the sound of a baby's cry.

…

Alicia slowly blinked her way back to consciousness, her surrounding's surprisingly quiet. She took slow, shallow breaths, her eyes adjusting to the brightness. When she let out a soft moan, she could feel the presence of someone beside her.

"Alicia? Alicia, thank God," his voice said with a crucial tone. She blinked once more and looked over to see Seth. Although she was weak, she smiled the hardest that she could.

"Hey," she whispered, inching her hand toward his. He quickly intertwined their fingers, kissing hers over and over again. He had tears in his eyes, but they were far from sad; he looked genuinely proud.

"Hey. You faded out before you could see our baby. It's a girl—she's a girl," he said excitedly. At the mention of their child, she found a way to sit up. Her smile grew wider, and all she wanted to do at that moment was hold her child close to her chest.

"Where is she?" she asked, her voice low and hoarse.

"She's right here," a voice said. The both of them looked up at the door, watching as the nurse came toward them. She had a thick, pink blanket wrapped around one of the most beautiful babies that the two had _ever_ laid eyes on.

The nurse carefully handed the baby over to Alicia, being sure to support her head. Alicia was in complete awe at the fact that she was, indeed, holding her firstborn child. She was so _precious_; to her thick, black hair, and her rosy, tanned skin; she was truly perfect.

"Would you look at that gorgeous mixed-race baby girl?" Seth asked, pressing his lips to her tiny forehead. Alicia laughed, her tears fogging her eyesight.

"Half black, half Native American. Can't get any better than that," she said, her voice thick with joyful tears. The nurse watched them with warm eyes, a smile on her face.

"Where's my mother?" Alicia asked once she had noticed that she wasn't in the room.

"She left out to get the others," Seth said, his eyes never leaving their baby. Seconds later, the room filled with family members. Leah, Jacob, Sue, Tiffany, Demetrius and Alicia's mother piled in to see the new addition to the family.

The looks on their faces were a joy to see as they huddled around the baby. Some were crying, and the others were willing themselves not to cry. She was just _that _beautiful.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Sue asked, eager to hold her granddaughter. Seth and Alicia looked to each other, having discussed the baby's name prior to her birth. They didn't know whether or not they'd have a girl or a boy, but they had decided on names for both.

"We picked Aaliyah," Alicia said, looking to Leah. Her eyes widened, and her lips parted; she looked shocked, in the best way possible.

"We wanted to name her after you, Leah, if that's alright," Seth said, smiling warmly. Leah nodded enthusiastically, holding onto Jacob's hand.

"Of course," she breathed, smiling wide. "I think that's the sweetest thing _ever_." Seth winked at his sister, earning a wink back.

"Aaliyah Diane Clearwater," Alicia whispered, looking around the room at the smiling faces.

In that moment, Seth and Alicia could honestly say that their lives couldn't have been better.

**Author's Note: YAY THEY HAD BABY AALIYAH! There's one more chapter leftttt, and then all of you guys can go read Sudden Misery if you haven't already. ;) Review! :D **


End file.
